Nacimos para morir
by teffii.lovelove
Summary: -... y que Dios lo cubra con su manto y lo tenga en la gloria. Pueden ir en paz- -¿Que quieres? Si vienes a darme tu lástima déjame decirte que ya estoy harto de que todas crean que la necesito - No vengo a ofrecerte mi lástima – - ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? -Quiero ser tu amiga- -Gracias- ¿a qué venía eso? – por ayudarme… - No hay de que- le entregue las bolsas en la mano
1. Blue jeans

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. la historia si es mía.

**Blue Jeans**

** para leer con: **

**"Lana del rey"**

**(Blue jeans)**

* * *

-... y que Dios lo cubra con su manto y lo tenga en la gloria. Pueden ir en paz- eso fue lo último de dijo el cura antes de que todos los presentes en la misa comenzaran a levantarse de las bancas y se dirigieran hasta donde se encontraba la familia uchiha. Ahí estaba Sasuke, vistiendo sus clásicos jeans, tenía en su rostro una expresión que no podía descifrar, parecía ira o dolor, no sabía muy bien que era concretamente pero supongo que esta situación tiene un poco de sentido. La señora Mikoto estaba sentada en la vieja banca de madera de la capilla mirando al vacio con lágrimas en sus rojos e hinchados ojos mientras que en sus brazos temblorosos sostenía a sus dos hijos mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

Sin duda alguna para la señora Uchiha la muerte de su esposo Fugaku eran razones más que suficientes para llorar hasta secarse por dentro, el hombre en un momento estaba y al segundo siguiente ya no, ya no más, dejando un matrimonio de más de 20 años y dos hijos que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de cómo es la vida fiera de los brazos protectores de una familia, eso y otros miles de motivos tenían para llorar, aunque la verdad es que Fugaku Uchiha nunca me pareció un hombre muy agradable mucho menos después de verlo llegar a su casa en estado de ebriedad las pocas veces que no estaba de servicio en el ejercito, el escándalo se oía en toda la cuadra. Sé que la gente del pueblo se compadecerá de ellos y por lo menos Itachi, el mayor, podrá trabajar y aportar algo en su hogar, después de todo, en este pueblo es muy normal ver a un chico de 17 años trabajar para poder mantener un hogar, además creo haber oído al señor Hajisawa decir que necesitaba ayuda con su puesto de frutas, por otro lado Sasuke apenas está cursando educación media y con 14 años va adelantado en su curso, está en mi clase, es muy inteligente y muy responsable, siempre lo ha sido y aunque también siempre ha sido muy serio su relación con los demás chicos es buena, su mejor amigo es Naruto, es tan diferente de él y aún así tienen lazos muy fuertes, son casi como hermanos.

Cuando los soldados llegaron a su casa con la carta, la mujer ni siquiera alcanzó a abrirla para echarse a llorar como una magdalena, Sasuke solo la observaba desde el dintel de la puerta, no era necesario oírlo con palabras él ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, desde ese momento su actitud cambio, se volvió incluso más serio y frio con las personas, nunca fuimos muy allegados pero podía decirse que manteníamos una relación cordial, a veces me saludaba cuando me veía por el vecindario o en el patio del colegio pero desde ese monto ya no habla con nadie, a excepción de Naruto .

-Pobre Mikoto, debe estar destruida- dijo en tono lastimero mi madre– no puedo ni imaginarme el dolor por el que esa pobre mujer debe estar pasando, ¡y sus hijos!, pobre de ellos.

- Siempre han dicho que no hay mal que por bien no venga

-¡Sakura!- exclamó con horror- no seas grosera, ¡Dios! Eso lo debiste sacar del lado de tu padre, eres igual de fría que él, ¿cuándo aprenderás a cerrar esa bocaza?- lo cierto es que cuando pienso algo no puedo evitar decirlo, lo cual muchas veces me ha traído demasiados problemas

.

.

-Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy, recuerden hacer la tarea por que la voy a revisar el lunes, eso va contigo Shikamaru- dijo la señorita Kurenai mirando seriamente a mi compañero, desde que tengo memoria siempre le han regañado, el realmente nunca hace nada y es "ese" realmente el problema. Antes de salir veo a la maestra pedirle a Sasuke que se quede un rato antes de irse a su casa, termino de guardar mis libros y salgo deprisa del salón

- Adiós señorita Kurenai

-Adiós cariño- se despide con una brillante sonrisa

Fuera del salón decido esperar al muchacho, tengo la excusa de que en el funeral de su padre no pudimos hablar y quisiera darle mis condolencias, lo veo salir y lo que tenía planeado se va al carajo, tiene el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, respiro profundo y tomo un poco de valor para hablar con él

-Ho…hola- tartamudeo como una tonta y me golpeo mentalmente por lo tonta que soné mientras él me mira con esos hipnotizántes ojos negros llenos de furia

-¿Que quieres? Si vienes a darme tu lástima déjame decirte que ya estoy harto de que todas crean que la necesito, no me gusta que me miren como si fuera un perro muerto de hambre en la calle

- No vengo a ofrecerte mi lástima – digo un poco más calmada y él parece relajarse también aunque si respiración aún está muy acelerada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? Últimamente todos piensan que voy a suicidarme

- Yo no creo que quieras suicidarte, no pareces triste, en realidad te ves enojado- el me mira levantando una gruesa ceja negra, una expresión tan típica de él- me refiero a… no en este momento… últimamente, quiero decir

- ¿Tú que sabes, por qué mejor no te alejas?

-Quiero ser tu amiga- cuando él se voltea al principio me mira como si no me creyera pero luego se ríe en mi cara, para el momento en que se da la vuelta consigue enojarme bastante y corro hasta alcanzarlo – a lo mejor piensas que eres como el punk rock y yo como el hip hop pero sé que me quedarías muy bien – él simplemente me mira confundido para luego volver a reír

- Lo que digas, no me importa realmente

Da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, sonrío mientras él no me ve y comienzo a seguirle, como vivimos cerca no puede refutar nada, pero como el lleva caminado un buen rato y sus piernas son más largas que las mías camino mirando su espalda hasta que luego de un rato el disminuye la velocidad y caminamos juntos, ninguno de los dos dice nada y así continuamos hasta llegar a nuestras casas, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirse de mí pero sé que el amor es peligroso y aunque duele no lo culpo, aún así nunca voy a olvidar este día. Cuando por fin entre a mi casa mi padre y mi madre me esperaban para almorzar

.

.

-Sakura sostenla bien del tallo no de las hojas, la vas a romper- hoy era uno de esos días- hoy era uno de los días más fastidiosos del mes para mi, todos los meses mi madre tomaba un sábado libre para dedicárselo a su jardín y por mudo acuerdo mi padre y yo éramos arrastrados a hacer lo mismo, no es que no me guste ayudar a mi mamá o que no me importe la naturaleza, en lo absoluto, es solo que el pueblo donde vivimos es extremadamente caluroso en esta época del año.

-Hija, ¿no te parece que hace un día hermoso? – mi padre siempre tan positivo, aunque es el mejor papá del mundo me molesta cuando en algunas discusiones le da la razón a mi madre y no a mi cuando todos sabemos que ella es quien está equivocada- tu madre tiene razón nena, estas destrozando la planta- esta es mi oportunidad de huir, así que lo miro como si me hubiera ofendido terriblemente.

- No sirvo para esto, es mejor que lo hagan ustedes- me levanto de la tierra y me sorprendo al ver a sasuke salir de su casa, no pierdo tiempo en saludarlo. Vestía jeans azules, franela blanca, al instante que lo vi sentí como mis ojos se secaron y ardían, se veía tan guapo, tan natural y fresco. Siempre usaba jeans, creo que nunca lo he visto usando otro tipo de pantalones, supongo que eso es en parte su atractivo, ese aire de rebeldía que vuelve locas a todas las chicas de la escuela.

- Sakura- gritó mi madre, me voltee a verla- vuelve antes del almuerzo, voy a hacer tu plato favorito.

- Solo serán unos minutos- es lo último que digo antes de salir corriendo en la dirección del pelinegro.

.

.

- Luces fresco- digo cuando por fin lo alcanzo, tomándolo por sorpresa, el me mira con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de caminar, inmediatamente voltea la vista hacia adelante, ignorándome, pero soy persistente y continuo mirándolo hasta que se siente incomodo y gira su rostro en mi dirección.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta deteniéndose y lanzándome una mirada de fastidio mientras yo solo puedo sonreír

- te dije que a partir de ahora soy tu amiga- un resoplido mitad burla mitad fastidio escapó de sus labios, solo me quedó voltear los ojos en respuesta de su actitud hostil- ¿A dónde vas?, te acompaño

- voy a buscar unas verduras, el señor kinoshita las ofreció a mi madre- increíblemente me respondió, sinceramente es más de lo que esperaría en él y eso me hace sonreír provocando que me mirara como si estuviera mal de l cabeza – ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada, es solo que en realidad me agradas- en ese momento se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez para mirarme con esos ojos negros muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué dices?- esta vez soy yo la que deja de caminar y sonrío

- no me malinterpretes- de nuevo comienzo a caminar- eres una persona agradable, pero estas pasando por un mal momento y no te detengas tanto o cuando lleguemos la tienda ya estará cerrada- volteó el rostro en dirección contraria a mi pero aun así pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios y como sus blancas mejillas se sonrojaban.

.

.

Íbamos con algunas bolsas en los brazos, ninguno de los dos había hablado en todo el camino de regreso y ya empezaba a ver el jardín de mi casa cuando tome la decisión de hablarle otra vez- Sas…-

-Gracias- ¿a qué venía eso? – por ayudarme… con las bolsas, me refiero

- No hay de que- le entregue las bolsas en la mano y le di un beso en la mejilla, no lo miré siquiera y salí corriendo a mi casa, cuando estaba en la puerta me volteo a verlo y lo encuentro parado en el mismo lugar en medio de la calle como un tonto mirándome incrédulo, le sonrío nuevamente y me despido con la mano para entrar nuevamente a mi casa.

Mi madre se asomo por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara – ya casi termino- ya estaba preparada psicológicamente para no dormir en toda la noche, los nervios no me dejarían, no sé como tuve el valor y atreverme a besarlo, lo único que me importó en ese momento era estar un poco más cerca de él, espero que no crea que soy una atrevida, en fin, como dicen por ahí, a lo hecho pecho.

Mañana será otro dia en el que tendría que madrugar, la última misa del señor Fugaku, se que debe ser difícil para ellos este momento así que si quiero ser amiga de Sasuke debo demostrarle que soy alguien en quien él puede confiar, no lo dejaré solo.

* * *

**hola chicos ¿como están?, no es la primera historia que subo pero las otras las borre porque no me parecía un trabajo muy digno, se que puedo dar mucho mas. en fin, esta es una historia inspirada en varias canciones de la cantante lana del rey, me encanta y me inspire bastante con cada una de ellas, no se cuando suba el otro capitulo pero si tienen algún comentario me lo dejan por escrito que con mucho gusto serán aceptados. besos , se les quiere.**


	2. Games

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. la historia si es mía.

**Games**

**para leer con:**

**"Lana del rey"**

**(Video Games)**

* * *

Las campanas de la iglesia sonando con su peculiar música anunciaban a todos la hora, la última misa del padre de Sasuke acaba de iniciar lo que para mí es gran alivio ya que no soporto todo el drama y el ambiente pesado que siempre hay en casos como estos, aun así no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda cuando se trata de ese hombre, a pesar de que ya no está con nosotros en este mundo su energía siempre se sentirá al momento de decir su nombre y no es una sensación muy agradable que digamos, siempre fue así, nunca pude y nunca podré aceptar la forma en cómo trataba a su familia, cuando los hermanos Uchiha eran un poco más jóvenes se comportaba de manera despreciable, nunca mostró un ápice de orgullo o cariño hacia ninguno de ellos, ni tampoco por su esposa.

Recuerdo a Sasuke haciendo todo lo posible por impresionarlo, todo lo que Sasuke hacia era por él, para él, ese niño habría movido las nubes por su padre y nunca le prestó la mas mínima atención y ahora al pensar en todo esto siento como hierve mi sangre.

Mi madre me dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar y hace que salga de mis pensamientos, busco con la mirada unos cabellos negros desordenados pero no puedo dar con ellos, supongo que debe estar sentado en las bancas de delante, el tiempo sigue corriendo al igual que la misa y las palabras del padre pero no he escuchado ni una sola de ellas, mis pensamientos no me permiten concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea el chico que se ha robado mi corazón, no puedo olvidar la vuelta que ha dado nuestras vidas en las últimas semanas y sin darme cuenta ha pasado una hora en lo que para mí ha sido un segundo y la misa ha acabado.

Salimos de la capilla y nuevamente comienzo a buscarlo desesperadamente por todo el lugar, por fin lo veo, con su típico blue jean y su camisa sencilla, él dirige su rostro hacia mí con una mirada intensa, siento que trata de decirme algo pero no logro entender, deja de mirarme cuando una señora se pone frente a él para darle un abrazo de consolación, la reconozco, es la señora que atiende la barbería a la que mi padre asiste, veo como incomodo devuelve el abrazo y al separarse vuelve a mirarme, otra vez la misma mirada, puedo jurarlo, se que quiere decirme algo, en un parpadeo lo veo empujar a otra mujer que se había acercado y ahora estaba encima de él para también darle un abrazo, seguido de eso un grito de rabia sale de sus labios, todos lo miraban con la boca abierta no caben del asombro, la pobre Mikoto está a punto del llanto y la expresión en el rostro de Itachi es indescifrable, su madre se acerca mientras él retrocede a cada paso que ella da, sus palabras salen de su boca como latigazos, fluidas y claras.

- ¡No lo soporto! Odio que todos me tengan lástima, que ese maldito hombre muriera es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado- ahora es su hermano quien intenta acercarse pero la mano de su madre lo sostiene por la manga de la camisa, Itachi se vuelve a mirarla confundido.

Sasuke mira a todos con odio y comienza a caminar de espaldas mirando a todos receloso, dirige su vista hacia mí y cuando intento dar un paso adelante para acercarme a él mi madre me toma por los hombros y me detiene, mi madre opta que lo mejor por el momento será abandonar cuanto antes el lugar.

- Ese muchachito, nunca me gustó para nada.

Apenas alcanzaba a escuchar las palabras de mi madre mientras me arrastraba de vuelta a la casa, su voz sonaba demasiado lejos de donde estaba mi mente en estos momentos, aún así entendí la sarta de estupideces que decía y en ese momento sentí que su tacto me hacia realmente daño, estaba apretando demasiado, segur estaba furiosa, necesitaba estar lejos de ella así que de un jalón me solté de su agarre, la mire a los ojos, era la primera vez que la retaba y nunca me sentí tan aterrorizada y tan segura de lo que hacía en mi vida.

-Necesita de mí- dije sin pensarlo siquiera, mi madre me miró asombrada y luego comprendió lo que quería decir.

-Ni se te ocurra- salí corriendo y la dejé con la palabra en la boca –vuelve aquí ahora mis… ¡Sakura!

.

.

Sé que estaría en problemas por lo que acababa de hacer, pero me importaba muy poco, cuando recordé su mirada llena de furia y dolor no pude pensar en nada mas que no fuera él, yo debía apoyarlo y estar para él, por Sasuke no había cosa que no diera, aún cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdida me deshice del miedo y seguí buscándolo.

No tengo ni idea de que haré cuando lo encuentre, no es como que pueda decirle: _"¡hey! 1, 2, 3, Aquí estas, ahora te toca a ti buscarme". _¡Diablos!, solo sé que en este momento necesita de alguien y quiero ser yo la que este para él.

Creo ya había salido de los límites del pueblo hace unos kilómetros atrás, estaba cansada de tanto caminar y aun no tenía ni idea de donde rayos estaba Sasuke, tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde la mañana y los pies me dolían, este era el momento propicio para empezar a preocuparme, tal vez debería volver a la comodidad de mi casa y aguantar el sermón de mi madre y mi padre, al diablo con mi estúpido amor incondicional, si moría aquí ya no habría amor para dar, podría dar todo por él pero ya llevaba casi todo el día buscándolo y aun cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese vuelto a su casa hace horas y que yo estuviera aquí como una tonta muerta de cansancio, cuando ya no pude más me acerque a la orilla de una enorme roca y me asomé para ver detrás de ella, casi caigo cuando me invadió el vértigo ¡estaba en la orilla de un risco! Un paso en faso y todo podría acabarse aquí, no pude evitar pensar que sería un buen lugar para morir cuando levante la vista y me tope con el cielo más hermoso que mis ojos alguna vez vieron, varios colores que iban desde el naranja pasando por el rojo y un hermoso morado hasta el azul más intenso de todos, sentí como una paz invadía mi cuerpo, era simplemente hermoso.

- Si intentas suicidarte este es un lugar mas cómodo, no tienes que esperar ni la mitad del camino que en ese lado para partirte la cabeza con una piedra- voltee sorprendida, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan culpable por pensar mal de alguien que por lo que había pensado de Sasuke.

- Te estaba buscando- dije mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba sentado –mi madre me matará cuando vuelva- dije sonriéndole y sentándome a su lado – pero no me importa – sasuke me miró un instante sin decir nada, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía o si apenas se diera cuenta que yo estaba ahí acompañándolo.

-Eres diferente

-¿Te refieres a que no te tengo lástima? Pues si soy diferente. No es nada personal pero tu padre nunca me agradó.

- no creo que eso sea algo que decirle a alguien que pasa lo que yo estoy viviendo en este momento, pero concuerdo contigo. Recuerdo cuando era un niño pequeño y quería ser como él, quería… que me mirara, que estuviera orgulloso de mí -sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y me mostró una sonrisa llena de tristeza

-no llores por eso.

-hasta le pedí a mi madre que me cortara el pelo como él lo usaba solo para parecerme a él y que estuviera orgulloso de mí, pero nunca hizo más que humillarnos, nos odiaba y con el tiempo el sentimiento se hizo mutuo- sus manos mis hombros bruscamente y por un momento sentí miedo- cuando llego la nota del ejercito, extrañamente me sentí feliz, tan aliviado, eso me hace una mala persona ¿no?- me miró suplicante y luego hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y me abrazó.

-tranquilo, ya puedes estar tranquilo-le dije cuando empecé a oír sus sollozos

- no quiero ser como él, siempre fue una mala persona, un mal padre y un mal esposo

- pero ya no mas, todo acabo, todo lo malo se fue con tu padre, está tres metros bajo tierra junto a él- lo aparte de mi cuerpo para poder ver su rostro y sonreírle –tu vida comienza a partir de este momento, el juego recién empieza

- ¿cómo es que estas aquí? Tus padres deben estar preocupados

- es por ti- digo bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzada, no quiero que me vea sonrojada pero sé que son solo tonterías, aun mas después de haber llegado a este punto así que levanto la mirada decidida – es… por ti, todo lo que hago es por ti, cada cosa, cada movimiento, para mí en cielo está en la tierra pero solo si estoy contigo, dime todas las cosas que quieres hacer, me convertiré en una chica ruda si es lo que quieres, solo dilo – se podía parecer una loca, el me miraba como si una estuviera frente a él pero lo amaba con locura, era lo que realmente sentía –escuche cuando dijiste que te gustaban las chicas malas, ¿es eso cierto?.

Me sentí extremadamente estúpida cuando lo vi paralizado frente a mí con los ojos abiertos como platos, ahora sí que la había cagado en grande, poco a poco su rostro se fue relajando hasta que una sonrisa adornó sus labios, me miró con dulzura y agarro con sus manos cálidas las mías frías y temblorosas y me miró a los ojos, sentía que mi corazón saldría disparado por mi boca en cualquier momento.

-No necesitas tratar de ser una chica ruda o mala para gustarme, eres muy decidida e impulsiva, eso ya es rudo y sexy – no podía creer lo que oía, creo que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, que alguien llame a los paramédicos antes que me de un infarto en este mismo lugar – así me gustas

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ahora sí, olviden al paramédico, alguien llame al cielo y resérveme un puesto porque creo que acabo de morir, lo que paso a continuación no pude evitarlo simplemente paso y solo pude darme cuenta de lo que hacía cuando sentí que Sasuke me devolvía el beso, por nada del mundo me separaría de él en este momento.

.

.

Mecerse en el patio trasero  
Arrancar en tu coche rápido  
Silbar mi nombre  
Abres una cerveza  
y te la tomas aquí  
Y juegas a un videojuego  
Llevo su vestido favorito  
Me mira desvestirme  
Lleva este cuerpo al centro de la ciudad  
Te digo que eres el mejor de los mejores  
Inclinada para un gran beso  
Se puso su perfume favorito  
Ve a jugar a un videojuego.

.

.

Luego de cuatro años las cosas han ido cambiando, ya no hay tantas preocupaciones en nuestras vidas. Sasuke ha cambiado mucho su actitud desde entonces y aunque aun es un hombre un poco reservado se ha hecho muy buen amigo de Naruto que aunque es completamente diferente al él algunas veces es quien mejor lo entiende.

En tanto a nuestra relación, somos muy unidos, aunque lo que tenemos es muy difícil de explicar, así está bien para mí, yo lo amo y se lo he dicho, el también me ama y me lo ha demostrado un millón de veces pero no es nada formal, aun somos muy jóvenes para eso y yo tengo grandes sueños por disfrutar, quiero asegurar mi futuro.

Quiero alcanzar el éxito y convertirme en una estrella brillante cuyo resplandor nunca se podrá apagar, ni siquiera con el paso de los años, cantar es mi vida al igual que la actuación y estoy segura que es para lo que nací, sueño con irme de este lugar, que ambos lo hagamos y comencemos desde cero en un lugar con miles oportunidades para nosotros sin nadie que nos pueda interrumpir nuestro sueño, sin pasado oscuros e inseguridades.

Mi madre no está enterada de absolutamente nada, me mataría si lo supiera, no tiene a Sasuke en muy buen concepto ni de nuestra "amistad" aunque no me obliga a alejarme de él no siempre evita los comentarios desagradables en su presencia o ser un poco grosera cuando tienen que convivir.

Adoro cuando nos besamos bajo la oscuridad del cielo azul, aunque luego no digamos nada, seguimos jugando este juego sin nombre una y otra vez, esa es mi idea de diversión, así que seguimos jugando un juego sin compromisos sin responsabilidades, las únicas preocupaciones, es decidir a cual bar ir un viernes en una noche como hoy a emborracharnos y besarnos hasta que se nos quede el sabor del otro en los labios, cantar alguna vieja canción de la que apenas nos acordemos la letra y salir de allí sin pagar la cuenta, y luego otra vez, ¿cómo cansarse de los besos? Por eso lo hacemos cada vez que tenemos oportunidad y cuando ya los besos no son suficientes nos comenzamos a explorar y conocer y nos tocamos.

Y ahora estamos aquí recostados en el sofá de la sala de mi casa, mis padres no están, se fueron tres días en un congreso que está haciendo el grupo de la iglesia, no volverán hasta el martes en la tarde. En la pantalla del televisor aparece una película que ya ni recuerdo el nombre y dos latas de soda de cola se calientan en la mesa, la poca luz que sale de la pantalla es ideal ¿para qué?

-Dime lo que quieres hacer- le digo cuando él me sienta a horcadas sobre sus piernas, el agarra mi camiseta con sus manos y empieza a halar para quitármela y yo lo detengo –quiero oírlo

- voy a hacerte el amor Sakura- aparto mis manos de las de él mientras continua con lo que hacía antes de interrumpirlo.

-siempre tienes la respuesta correcta.

Le bajo el volumen completamente al televisor, esta noche no hacen falta las viejas películas ni las viejas canciones de desamor, ni bares, con nosotros es mas que suficiente, luego de varios besos, caricias y algo más que eso es suficiente al final y nuestro juego acaba cuando por primera vez lo oigo susurrar en mi odio las palabras que tanto esperaba oír

Te amo.

* * *

**Hola todo el mundo, ¿que tal? este capitulo ya estaba escrito desde hace algún tiempo y el próximo también, solo no había tenido tiempo para subirlo, a partir del próximo los capítulos serán un poco mas largos y habrá mas drama para las que les encante ver sufrir a estos dos tanto como a mi. Espero lo disfruten, ya saben si tienen algún comentario o pregunta no duden en escribirla, yo con gusto la responderé. **

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


End file.
